Revenge
by CrystalFrost317
Summary: Pitch wants revenge. He wants Jack tosuffer. He was the one who did all this. WARNING! YAOI IN LATER CHAPteRS! That means BoyXBoy! Don't like Don't read! RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

"Now how about that deal Jack."

"N-no…. I only said that if you… if you…"

"If I win you obey me and if I lose I go away forever."

Jack gritted his teeth. Pitch was right. Damn how he hated it when Pitch was right. It pissed him off to no other level. Jack's grip tightened on his staff. His ice-blue eyes bore into melted gold ones.

"JACK!?"

Jack didn't move but his eyes quickly glanced to his left. Pitch grinned and Jack gasped at his mistake and his eyes fixed back. But Pitch wasn't there. Damn. All Pitch needed was a second of time. And he got it. Laughter encircled Jack. When he was in this alleyway and the sound bounced off the walls, he couldn't pinpoint where Pitch was.

"SHOW YOURSELF PITCH?!"

Another maniacal laugh and Jack's vision blurred in and out of focus. clear, blurred, clear, blurred. Pitch started to sound like he was underwater. Jack felt light-headed and his legs buckled.

_'What's going on?!'_

Jack thought hazily. Pitch grinned and drew back a dark arrow, pointing it at the dazed boy. He might have been a guardian, but he was the youngest; so easy to manipulate.

"Darkness awaits your soul Jack. See you in the shadows."

Pitch released the dark arrow and sent it plummeting to Jack. Closer and closer until…Black. Pitch Black Darkness. Then an ear-piercing scream ricocheted into the night. Jack whimpered as he tried to get up.

_'God I'm an idiot.'_

His staff was snapped in two and his arm had a long gash on the bicep. The pain of his soul cracking then feeling human pain of being cut open was too much. A pained groan of frustration bounced off the walls that loomed over Jack. Then his eyes couldn't stay open anymore. Jack couldn't grasp conscience enough. A softly padded thud made Pitch grin with amusement.

"Well, Farewell my fellow Guardians. I have what I came for."

A satisfied chuckle from Pitch carrying Jack was the last the Guardians saw and heard from Jack or Pitch that night.

* * *

**And how was that? Please no flames. I'm really excited about this story actually. Please R&R! I look forward to reading your reviews. (If you want to flame, do it anonymously.)**


	2. Chapter 2

His breath came in short labored gasps and an occasional scream. He pulled at his wrists again and the sand tightened. His feeble attempt to get away was short-lived as pain seared at the nape of his neck. A yell of pain escaped his lips. Jack felt Pitch smile against his neck.

"Oh you should have braced yourself for that one."

Jack coughed as his throat became rough. The small gasps slowly turned into long, and dragged out, labored moans. Pitch's hands skimmed around Jack's chest. Jack fluttered in and out of sanity. Pitch's touch was sending him on the edge. Pitch finally moved his hand slowly down to Jack's waistline.

"No..."

Pitch grinned at Jack. He could clearly see the panic and fear welled up inside him. Jack pleaded again. His voice weak and whimpering. Jack's chest began to rise and fall frantically as Pitch, tantalizingly slow, began to move his hand down.

"NO wait! Pitch don't!"

Jack became desperate. Anything but this.

"Don't!"

"It's already been set. You can't stop this."

Jack struggled more. It was set. No stopping, no turning back. Pitch's hand slipped down and took hold on Jack's length. Jack's eyes shot open in shock. Pitch rubbed over the tip and pushed down and Jack moaned loudly. His body was reacting. No. He had to stop or else he would go insane.

"I see why you're on the naughty list Jack."

Jack moaned lightly as Pitch purred in his ear. The heat in his voice burned. Just a slow burn making its way down his spine. Pitch ran his hand up and down Jack's member and was rewarded with another moan.

"S-stop!"

"I don't think you are in any shape to command me"

Pitch stroked up harder and a yell of pleasure rang out. Jack couldn't take it. He was going to melt. His stomach tightened. Something was wrong. Something was about to happen. The pressure built up more and more. Jack's hips bucked involuntarily. He was so close. But close to what? Right about to step over the line and step into pleasure when Pitch's grip tightened at the hilt.

"AGH! N-NO!"

Jack bucked his hips desperately trying to get over that wall of pressure. Pitch grinned.

"Beg for it. Beg for me to let you cum."

Cum? What was Pitch talking about? Whatever. Jack needed it. The pain was burning and he needed relief.

"P-Pitch...please...I..."

Pitch grinned as Jack's sentence was cut off by a moan when he slowly stroked Jack's length making it harder to talk.

"I can't here you Jack."

Pitch hissed.

"PITCH! Pl-please! I need to...please! Let me cum! Please!"

No later and Pitch released Jack and a keening moan ripped from Jack's throat. Jack panted as he came falling from the high. He felt disgusting. Dirty and tired. His vision began to blacken as sleep took its hold on Jack. Then...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERRRR! Thanks guys for all the reviews and comments. Just watching my email blow up made me smile! Thanks and god I havent even written the next chapter after this... well better do that now. BAI! R&R PLEASE! **

**P.s. Aww poor Jack so innocent and doesnt even know what cumming is. Awww you poor innocent baby... PITCH SHALL FIX THiS!**


End file.
